Return of the Narcissist, Beware Ookami
by CrazyWolfDevil
Summary: This is my first time writing a fan fiction and to be honest i just woke up and started writing, I welcome all reviews good or bad because they will help me make this story better. The characters maybe a bit occ but I'll try my best to keep them the same but some might be intentional. summary inside. rating because i'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ghost Hunt, or any of the characters. Please **R&R**

**Summary:** 4 years has gone by since Naru a.k.a Oliver Davis returned to England. Now Naru is back to re-open SPR along with Lin, Madoka, his parents Martin and Luella Davis, Martin's new student. He gets in contact with everyone from the old group but Mai. What's Masako hiding? Where's Mai? What's Naru going to do on this next case, and who is this Ookami? Join the old gang on new cases. Main: Naru Mai, Side: Madoka Lin, Ayako Monk, Masako John, and Yasu OC.

On with the story, hope you enjoy.

* * *

Naru sat in his office reading his black book, while everyone was out in the lounge area making a racket. He was about to go and tell them to be quiet when the bell rang announcing a potential client had entered the building.

"E-Excuse me, i-i have a case for y-you?" the lady said.

"How can we help you Miss..." Naru said coldly trailing off.

"Ah, it's Fuyumi Hitomi. Well you see, i just moved into my new house a month ago with my husband and 4 year old daughter. Everything was fine, until two weeks ago. We started hearing knocking noises throughout the house, then we could hear footsteps as well as whispering but there was no one else in the house. It got worse a week ago when my daughter woke up with cuts and bruises on her, and my husband fell down the stairs, only he said he was pushed. A couple days ago we had another group come check it out, to see if anything was wrong but they went missing and one was found dead this morning. Please help us; i don't want my family in danger." Fuyumi-san exclaimed.

Everyone was looking at Naru; he was in his thinking pose. You could tell Naru was going to accept the case when he looked up.

"Prepare four rooms, one for our base and three for sleeping. Expect us there tomorrow morning; leave your details with my assistant." Naru said pointing to Lin.

"Ah, thank you. Just so you know there will be a couple other groups there to help work out the case upon my husbands' request." With that said Fuyumi-san bowed and left her details with Lin.

"What do you think Noll?" Martin asked Naru.

"I think this might be interesting. Let's see if we have people pretending to be me again" Naru said with a smirk.

The nest morning SPR arrived at the house or Mansion for better word. As Naru and the gang walked up to the door, they were greeted my Fuyumi-san and her husband.

"Thank you for coming, this is my husband Kenta" Fuyumi-san greeted.

"Nice to meet you, now if you would come in and meet the others it would be greatly appreciated." With that said they went into the house and followed the Fuyumis to a room with the rest of the groups. They all sat and notice there were two chairs still vacant.

"Are we all not here yet?" Naru asked gesturing to the vacant seats.

"Oh, no. They arrived early and decided to do a walk through before everyone else arrived." Hitomi-san said. Naru just nodded, you could tell everyone in the room was wondering who the other team was, but surprisingly Masako had a small smile on her face. All the group were quietly talking among themselves when the door to the room opened and in enter two girls. One light pink shoulder length hair with icy blue eyes, and looked to be the older of the two, the other girl had waist length brown hair with black and white streaks through it, her side bangs covered her left eye so you could only see one of her eyes, which was a bright emerald green. Everyone knew who they were when they walked through the doors except the people in SPR who just got back from England.

"Now that everyone is here, please introduce your selves" Kenta said. Introductions went around the room. Until there were only two groups left.

"My name is Oliver Davis, my assistant Lin Koujou, my parents Martin and Luella Davis, my father's student Shofu Miya, my Monk Takigawa Houshou, my shrine maiden Matsuzaki Ayako, famous medium Hara Masako, my exorcist John Brown, and my information gatherers Mori Madoka and Yasuhara Osamu" Naru introduced the group.

"Well most of you probably know who i am" the girl with brown hair started "But for those of you who don't know me, its Arufa Mesu Ookami i have ESP, i'm a PK-est, a medium and i can read mind and this is my assistant and information gatherer Sakura Yuri. You can just call me Ookami." Everyone in the room looked wary of her because they know of her reputation, the people from England in SPR looked curious, whilst Masako's small smile grew.

"What about the other two that is in your group Miss Ookami?" Hitomi asked, making everyone even more wary, or curious.

"Ah well, they are waiting outside these doors, seeing as the only people who don't know them are the people in the SPR group so everyone else is free to leave." As soon as Ookami said this the other groups left quickly, as well as the owners of the house. When it was only SPR and Ookami and her assistant in the room it was quiet. Naru and Ookami stared at each other from across the table. Ookami was the first to break the silence.

"Well, Masako it's good to see you again, how are you?" everyone was shocked except Yuri, that the two knew each other.

"It's good to see you too Ookami, and i'm good thank you for asking how about you?" Masako replied.

"Well, you know what work i take and how dangerous they are, i'm good considering the circumstances. Yuri Bring in Kuro and Shiro please." When Ookami replied, Naru was wondering what kind of cases she took, what circumstances she was talking about and who were Kuro and Shiro. When Yuri came in two bundles of black and white fur came in.

"Ewwwwwww, why are these ugly mutts in here" Miya exclaimed disgusted, while everyone in the group who knew of Ookami tried stopping her from saying more failed. "I can't believe someone would bring in these ugly dogs, it's disgusting right Oliv-" Suddenly Miya was cut off by a hand wrapped around her throat. Everyone turned shocked realizing it was Ookami who was strangling Miya.

"Say one more thing about them and i will kill you" Ookami said darkly, meanwhile Masako was patting the bundles of fur. "Is that understood?" Miya quickly nodded, while Martin and Luella went to see if she was alright.

"Why did you attack someone in my group" Naru asked coldly, wondering what provoked the girl.

"Well, for one she insulted them, two they are the rest of my group, and they're not dogs they're wolves." Ookami stated.

SPR looked at her shocked. "Why would you have wolves instead of dogs and why are they on your team?" Takigawa asked.

"I like wolves better and they can sense spirits, as well as talk" Ookami said casually.

"Okay, understandable, wait, what do you mean they can talk!" Takigawa exclaimed.

"That they can talk, what else would i mean" Ookami said as if she was talking to a child.

Masako came over with Yuri and the wolves. "Masako stay away from them they could eat you" Ayako exclaimed pulling Masako away from them.

"Why would we eat her?" The black wolf with green eyes asked.

"If we were going to eat someone it would most likely be the girl who insulted us" The white wolf with purple eyes said in a huff.

SPR stared at them wide eyed, surprised that they could actually talk.

"Kuro is the black one, and Shiro is the white one" surprisingly Masako explained.

"What's you real name?" Lin asked who had been quiet throughout the whole exchange.

"Ahh seems there is at least one smart person in this group" Ookami said making Naru' eyebrow twitch, and Ayako, Takigawa, and Yasuhara laugh because Naru was insulted. Martin and Luella had a small smile as well as John. Madoka had a huge grin on her face, while Miya glared at her. Masako giggled. "Well, you see only a few people know my name" Ookami explained.

"Well may we know your name?" Luella asked politely.

"Maybe, maybe not. Only time will tell or if you figure it out before." Ookami said with a cheeky grin then added "Unless i decide to be nice and tell you, but that depends on your attitude towards me and my group. Doesn't it Masako" looking at Masako who had a smile on her face.

"Indeed Ookami, but i must ask a favour of you" Masako asked. Ookami sighed.

"What is it?"

"Well, i must ask that you don't kill anyone in this group, please" Masako asked making everyone stare at her shocked then to Ookami.

"Well, i suppose i could do as you ask. But here's a warning any of you insult my group be careful, but if you harm them in any way i am in no obligation to keep my word."Ookami said darkly before she left the room with Yuri, Kuro, and Shiro following after her.

"I'd follow what she said, she doesn't make idle threats" Masako said, everyone gulped except Naru and Lin. It seemed Naru was interested in this girl, but what would he do if he found out who she was.

* * *

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it and please Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews and pointers. Sorry if the first chapter was a bit rushed, i will try better and add more detail. The first was just really introducing the new characters other than the known ones.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ghost Hunt, or any of the characters. Please **R&R**

**-Howl- **

**Naru's P.O.V**

After that girl Ookami left i order everyone to set up the base. Mother and Father went off somewhere, to talk to the owners i think, which left me with Shofu-san who was just a headache all on her own. When the base and all the equipment was set up, everyone was sitting around talking, i was wishing Mai was here, because i haven't had her tea in 4 years. Yes even i the great Oliver Davis has cravings or in this case withdrawal problems.

"Yasuhara, Madoka go to the library and find out what you can't about this place, Takigawa, Brown-san go take the temperature for the rooms, Hara-san do a walkthrough of the house and see if you can sense anything and take Matsuzaki-san with you." I order hoping to have some quiet while i read over my case notes.

"What do you want me to do Oliver" an overly annoying voice said. I forgot she was here; she was being quiet for once. I mentally sighed.

"Shofu-san let the occupants of the house that have experience some paranormal phenomena know that we are ready for the interviews." I said as she left with i slight huff of annoyance. I looked over to see Lin on his laptop doing... i really don't know what.

After a while Brown-san, Takigawa, and Matsuzaki-san came back. I raised an eyebrow in a silent question as to where Hara-san was.

"She's talking to Ookami; she said something about catching up or something." As Matsuzaki said that Shofu-san came in saying that the interviews would be later in the afternoon.

"You four go set the cameras up in the rooms" i ordered wanting my quiet room back. Not long after they left i heard laugher in the hall, and for a moment thought Mai was here, then remembered no one knew where she was. Hara-san entered the base with that Ookami girl.

"Hara-san did you sense anything" I asked ignoring the other girl at the moment.

"Yes, there is a strong presence here, it seems crazed or some reason. There are also two other spirits in this place but i can hardly feel them, the crazed spirit over powers them." She said before she looked to the girl next to her "what do you think Ookami?" she asked, i wondering why she asked her then remembered this girl said she was a medium too.

"Well, the crazed spirit is male; the other two are female though one is smaller than the other so i would assume she is a child." She stated calmly. She then walked over to Lin and sat in the chair next to him and looked at the monitors.

"What are you doing in our base?" I questioned.

"Well, Yuri is at the library and Shiro and Kuro are walking around the place seeing if they can find anything, and well i'm bored" she stated simply as she stretched in the chair i noticed what she was wearing, she was wearing denim short shorts that showed of her legs, a black tank top that ended a bit above her bellybutton, and a white button down shirt over that unbuttoned. That was what caught my attention; it was the tattoo she had which i swear wasn't there when she walked into the room this morning before introducing herself. It was of a black wolf with green eyes and a white wolf with purple eyes much like the wolves she has with her.

"That wasn't there this morning" i said motioning to her tattoo. She looked down as if just noticing it was there.

"Oh, this yeah well it probably wasn't" she said, i stared at her and she just stared back her green eye held something akin to amusement or i was making it up i'm not to good at reading hidden emotions.

"He wants you to explain why" Hara-san said, i could see Lin looking as well wanting an answer.

"Oh, well he could have just asked" she said smiling "You see my tattoo moves" she said as if it was an everyday thing.

"Why does it move Miss Ookami?" Lin asked speaking up from his place next to her.

"Well, it moves because of my powers and the reason why i got it" she said slowly as if talking to children, which was irritating me.

"And how does your reason for getting it make it move along with your powers?" I asked wanting her to get to the point instead these vague answers.

"You know how my wolves can talk?" she asked looking at me, i just nodded "Well, that's because of this tattoo, it was done especially for that purpose as well and linking our minds so we can talk to each other telepathically" she explained, this is the first time i had heard of something like that, i will have to ask Father when he comes back. I went back to my notes as Hara-san said down and the rest of my crew came back and sat down, not noticing the other girl in the room. That was until she spoke up suddenly.

"Is what you do just sit here watch these screens?" she asked Lin, he stared at her while everyone shut up except Hara-san who giggled slightly.

"Yes, i watch to see if anything happens throughout the house so we know if and activity happens" Lin explained.

"Oh, well that's boring but i guess that's what you normal people have to do" she simply said.

"What do you mean 'normal people'" Shofu-san said boldly said though anyone could see she was more pale than usual.

"Exactly that 'normal people'" she said bluntly not even sparing the girl a glance as she studied the other occupants in the room.

"That isn't a proper answer" Shofu-san exclaimed angered at being ignored, Ookami just sighed and turned to the girl and just as she opened her mouth she was cut off by a voice from the doorway causing everyone in the room jump except myself, Lin, Hara-san and Ookami.

"You keep going like that and it won't end well for you" said the black wolf, Kuro i think his name was. Everyone just stared at the two wolves in a trance until someone started laughing.

"You ruined my fun Kuro" Ookami pouted, revealing her to be the one that laughed.

"No, i just stopped you from aggravating her more so then you would have a reason to attack her." Kuro stated while Ookami pouted. I was just about to ask her what she meant 'normal people' when i was interrupted.

"Yay, Yuri's here, finally i can get started on this case." With that she ran out the room with Shiro and Kuro on her heels.

"Is she always like that?" Brown-san asked Hara-san

"Pretty much. Though it's better that she's like that instead of annoyed, frustrated, tired or angry. Then she is quiet the handful." Hara-san said.

"How do you know that and her?" Takigawa asked

"I've been on a few cases before and well, some of the other people we had to work with learnt that the hard way." Everyone was sitting around the base waiting for Madoka and Yasuhara to come back from the library, Mother and Father came back.

"Father, have you ever heard of someone getting a tattoo and it moves because of their psychic abilities and links the persons mind to an animal of two?" I asked.

"No, i haven't but i would very much like to meet this person"

"Well, they are in this building at this point of time because it's that Ookami person"

"Really, well where is she i would like to discuss this with her" As he said that Ookami ran into the room laughing Kuro and Shiro with her, then suddenly someone was yelling.

"Ookami! Get back here and give me back my research!" Yuri yelled as she ran into the room panting.

"But, Yurrriii" Ookami whined "you were being no fun" Yuri sighed.

"What do you want?" Ookami giggled and dragged Yuri and Hara-san out the room. When they came back in they were all laughing.

"Well, Miss Ookami i would i like to ask you a questio-" Father was cut off as Ookami froze before running out the room with Shiro while Kuro stayed with Yuri. Then suddenly a high pitch scream echoed through the house.


	3. AN note

**A/N:** Sorry for not updating. i have a bit of writers block. any ideas of what could happen in the next chaptor? i have the part of it but not sure what else at the moment. help would be wonderful. again sorry for not updating.


	4. Chapter 3

Sorry for the late update. thank you for the reviews.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ghost Hunt, or any of the characters. Please **R&R**

**Ages: **Mai-20, Masako-20, Miya-20, Yuri-21, Naru-21, Yasu-21, John-24, Ayako-27, Monk-29, Madoka-28, Lin-31, Luella-40, Martin-45

**-Howl- **

_~re-cap~_

"_Well, Miss Ookami i would i like to ask you a questio-" Father was cut off as Ookami froze before running out the room with Shiro while Kuro stayed with Yuri. Then suddenly a high pitch scream echoed through the house._

_~end re-cap~ on with the story_

**No one's P.O.V**

Yuri, Kuro and Masako were the first ones out the door after Ookami, with the rest of SPR behind them. They got into the room where they heard the scream and saw the little girl being protected by Ookami from the crazed male spirit. Shiro herded the little girl out of the room towards her mother who got there with everyone else in the house.

Kuro, Yuri, Shiro and Masako were watching Ookami. Everyone was waiting to see what she would do. The air got heavy when Ookamis' hair started to fly around her as she built up her power. Almost everyone was shocked when they saw her tattoo move up to her face, the black wolf moved to the right side of her face while the white wolf moved to her left side. With her hair flying around everyone saw that her left eye was not a bright emerald green, but deep purple.

**Yuri's P.O.V**

I saw Ookami building her power up, her hair flying around that you could see both her eyes and her tattoo had moved to her face.

"SHIT!" i exclaimed making everyone in SPR look at me weirdly.

"What is it dear?" Luella asked gently.

"Well," i said not sure if i should continue, knowing Ookami wouldn't want me to just blurt it out, luckily i didn't have to.

"Hey, Yuri do you think we should send in Shiro and Kuro now?" Masako asked making everyone but me and the wolves look at her weirdly.

"Why the hell would you send the wolves in?" the red head asked, i think she was called Ayako. I just ignored her and just nodded my head.

"Well, i didn't think we would have to go in so soon" Kuro said calmly.

"So, we get to have some fun now, 'cause my fun was ruined when i couldn't do anything to screecher over there" Shiro said rather excitedly. Masako and I just laughed knowing who she was talking about, Kuro sighed, everyone else just looked confused. Shiro and Kuro walked in and stood beside Ookami and her power balanced out right in front of everyone. With the little power show going on the spirit was angry at not getting its target and left glaring at Ookami before she did anything. Well, looks like she's gonna be the ghosts target. Again.

After the ghost left, Ookami slowly released her power. As she turned around she was fixing her hair so her bangs covered her eye again and just walked out the ignoring everyone. I followed knowing she was just going to the SPR base because, -you guessed it- she was bored. Again. When i walked in to the base, i froze a bit sitting on the couch was this woman and the cutest boy i had ever seen, i felt a light blush on face as i continued walking in. I saw them watching Ookami who sat on one of the office chairs near the monitors and was spinning around on it, i just sighed. I walked over and sat on one of the couches and the woman and cute boy looked to me then to Ookami then back at me in a silent question.

"She's bored" i stated simply. They nodded as Masako walked in and sat next to me with Kuro coming over to us and Shiro over to Ookami, the rest of SPR walked in and sat down and looked over at Ookami then to me again. The Lin gut sat on the other office chair next to Ookami and went back to watching the monitors again.

"Miss Ookami i have a question i would like to ask you" the older man said, i think it was Martin, Oliver's father. Ookami stopped spinning and looked to him.

"Shoot" she said.

"Well, my son said that you have a tattoo that connects your mind to your wolves and that it moves, which i sure everyone saw as it moved to your face just before and it's no longer there." Martin said, just before Ookami replied the cute boy, who i think was called Yasuhara and the women called Madoka interrupted her.

"Wow, your tattoo moves, that's so cool. Can i see it?" He said in a rush. Ookami looked at him in amusement and nodded.

"Yeah, if you can find it" she said as she stood up and took of her white button down top off. She walked into the middle of the couches and starts turning in a circle.

"What are you doing?" Oliver asked coldly.

"Well, i'm standing here turning around to see if you can see the tattoo because i can't control where it goes" she said slowly, everyone then started looking for her tattoo.

"Ookami, it's on your back just under your top" Masako said pointing to her lower back which was partly covered.

"Oh, thanks Masako. Can you lift the back up so everyone can see?" She said, as Masako stood up and was about to lift the top up "Please" she added as an afterthought. Just as Masako lifted her top up the wolves on her back moved to look out at everyone. To say people were shocked was an understatement. I think the Miya chick (Screecher) nearly fainted. After that was done Ookami went and sat on the chair from before. Everyone looked at her, waiting for her to do something until someone spoke. The person who spoke shocked everyone.

"If you don't mind me asking, how come you don't have your own base and what did you mean by 'normal people' before?" Lin asked, i think this shocked SPR quite a bit seeing as he seemed to be the quiet one, and hasn't talked much.

"Ah, the smart person again" she stated which made everyone laugh a little except Oliver and Miya. Shiro was watching him carefully, while Kuro watched everyone in the room except Masako and me. "Well, as i said when we were introduced this morning, i said that Kuro and Shiro can sense spirits, and because they are wolves their senses are heightened, hence i don't need a base. As for the other question, well all you people are normal while i on the other hand am not." Ookami stated as if it was as simple as that. I looked at Masako, we shared a knowing glance, and we knew Ookami was playing with them.

"Yes, but how are you not normal?" Olivier asked annoyed. Ookami looked at him.

"I don't want to say" was all she said as she grabbed Lin's Laptop, which again surprised everyone.

**Ookami's P.O.V**

"I don't want to say" i said as i grabbed Lin's laptop and ignored the looks i was getting from everyone, even the knowing glance that Masako and Yuri were giving me.

I opened a new document on the computer and started typing.

'_Lin, how much have you figured out?'_ i handed the laptop to him and waited for him to reply, just as he opened his mouth to reply, i sent him a look that shut him up and pointed to the laptop. He got what i wanted and started typing.

'_I think most of it, but still not sure about everything'_ he handed the laptop to me.

'_So, what do you know?'_

'_Well, first off i know it's you Mai, and it's good to see you again. I'm guessing the reason you're not normal has something to do with your tattoo, but that's it.'_

'_I see, yes it's good to see you again Lin, and your right about the tattoo, but i won't say anything at the moment you will found out later in this case i'm guessing. I don't i can keep who i am a secret for too much longer on this case but you cannot tell anyone. The people who know will talk to you, then you can talk to them but you can't tell anyone. Got it?'_

I saw him nod, and i nodded back. Shiro looked to me then at Kuro, who i realized was watching me as well as Yuri and Masako, then back at me.

"Well, is he good or not?" Shiro asked making everyone in the room to look over at us. I looked at Lin then back at Shiro.

"Yeah, he is" i said, i saw Masako and Yuri smile while Kuro and Shiro looked at Lin.

"You do anything to go against her or her wishes, i will come after you and no one will stop me" Shiro said.

"I understand" Lin replied then looked at Kuro "Do you have anything to say?" he asked.

"No, i think Shiro said it all, besides i'm not as violent has her. Let's just say if you do anything you will wish it was me not Shiro. Because even though i'm the male and Shiro is the female, she is stronger than me. Keep that in mind" Kuro said, but looked at Miya for the last part.

"Well, with that done. I'm going to bed, so do not wake me up. If you touch me when i'm sleeping i cannot be held accountable for what happens because i warned you. Yuri you're welcome to stay here with Masako. Kuro you can come to or you can stay." With that said i got up and walked to the room i share with Yuri, Shiro followed me along with Kuro. I guess he doesn't like staying with the other SPR members.

* * *

thank you for reading. please review. updates may be slower as i have got school now, but i will try my best to keep them regular, but who knows what will happen it's yr 12


	5. Chapter 4

Sorry for the late update. Took longer than i thought to get settled with school on again and then finding time to write. I'll still put Mai's P.O.V as Ookami's P.O.V until Naru finds out

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ghost Hunt, or any of the characters. Please **R&R**

* * *

**-Howl- **

_~re-cap~_

"_Well, with that done. I'm going to bed, so do not wake me up. If you touch me when i'm sleeping i cannot be held accountable for what happens because i warned you. Yuri you're welcome to stay here with Masako. Kuro you can come to or you can stay." With that said i got up and walked to the room i share with Yuri, Shiro followed me along with Kuro. I guess he doesn't like staying with the other SPR members._

_~end re-cap~ on with the story_

**No one's P.O.V next day**

Everyone was in the base, some talking and others trying to figure out the case. Yuri had decided to help them with the case seeing as Ookami wasn't awake yet. Kuro walked to the base and walked in and sat by the door, nobody noticed this except Miya.

"What are you doing here you mangy mutt?" Miya exclaimed. Kuro looked at her.

"You are lucky it is me and not Shiro here you obnoxious little brat" Kuro hissed.

"How dare you call me that?" Miya said walking towards Kuro with her hand raised, Kuro just sat and watched.

"I wouldn't do that" Yuri and Masako warned.

"Shut up i don't care what you say" Miya said as she continued walking closer. Then as she was bringing her hand down it stopped and growling could be heard. Everyone in the room froze and looked at what was happening.

Ookami stood stopping Miya's hand with her head down, and Shiro was standing in front of Kuro the growling was coming from both Shiro and Ookami.

"Step away now you floozy*" Shiro snarled out. Miya looked insulted at the remark and was about to raise her other hand.

"Didn't i tell you that if any of you insulted my group to be careful and if you harmed them i had no obligation to keep my word." Ookami said darkly "And you just insulted my team and were about to harm them" As she finished saying this she lifted her head and the air became heavy, her eyes were glowing and her hair flying about.

"Please calm down Ookami" Masako said soothingly. It seemed to have some effect but not much, until a scream was heard and Ookami was gone before it ended.

**Naru's P.O.V**

I followed Ookami, with everyone else on my heels. We got to the room to see everyone outside and Ookami in the middle of the room with the ghost. I saw Kuro and Shiro about to walk into the room but they were stopped by Yuri.

"Don't go in there this time, she's angry and she might hurt youse by accident" she said. I turned back to Ookami wondering what she was going to do now. Suddenly she released her PK straight at the ghost and obliterated it. I heard everyone gasp, Yuri, Masako, Kuro, Shiro and surprisingly Lin were looking at Ookami with worry written all over their faces (not sure if you can tell with wolves but you know what i mean). When we all looked into the room, i saw Ookami asleep in the middle of the room.

"Hara-san is the spirit still here?" i asked curious to if she really did get rid of the ghost.

"Yes, the spirit is no longer her" Hara-san replied walking towards Ookami. I walked towards her as well and to everyone's surprise-even my own, i had no idea why i did this but i had this urge like i had with Mai- i picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the room and to the base and placed her on the couch. As i sat down on the chair near the monitors and grabbed my notes to read, everyone else came and sat around the couch Ookami was on.

**-Howl- **

**No one's P.O.V**

Everyone was talking except the usual stoic ones; well Naru was extremely annoyed with Miya's incessant attempts at being 'sexy'. On one of the couches laid Ookami with her wolves lying in front of it, like they were guarding her-which they probably were-. S.P.R, the wolves and Yuri were waiting for her to wake up; everything went quiet in the room as a groan echoed in the now silent room. As all eyes turned to the loan figure on the couch they watched as she stirred.

**Ookami's P.O.V**

I groaned as my eyelids fluttered open, and i closed them again against the bright light of the room. I slowly opened my eyes again as i yawn and stretched as got up and saw everyone staring at me(it was really creepy it's like they were watching me sleep) i sweat dropped at my own thoughts.

"Ok, may i ask why everyone is staring at me?" i asked, scooting to sit on the floor between Kuro and Shiro.

"Maybe because after you kicked ghost ass, you fell asleep in the middle of the room" Yasu said, by his tone i would say he was either surprised or impressed. Knowing Yasu it's something completely different.

"Oh, ha-ha, yeah that happens sometimes" I replied mentally sighing at the questions i just knew were going to come.

"What happens sometimes? The killings of ghosts or, falling asleep straight after you kill the ghost?" Martin questioned, i knew they were coming.

"Um, the sleeping part" i replied sheepishly "It only happens sometimes, but the killing of the ghosts, well they seem to happen more often. Though it's not my fault it happens."

"Why did you kill the ghost? And what do you mean 'it's not your fault it happens often'?" this question came from Naru; i sighed as i looked towards him.

"Well, I'll answer both questions in one. When i'm angry my powers are closer to the surface and if the ghost attacks when i'm like that the end result is me killing them" i stated simply. I heard slight chuckles and looked at Masako and Yuri, with my eyebrow rose in silent question. They saw and answered my unspoken question.

"It's just i remembered one of the cases we had with Masako that was quite funny." Yuri stated after calming down, i knew which one she was talking about as well and a grin split across my face.

"Yes, the one with the group of guys who were quite sexist." Masako said. Everyone else looked at glanced at them, then at me.

"Well, don't leave us hanging tell us" Yasu exclaimed

"Please" John said, just as polite as always. The two girls and i exchanged a look then turned back to the rest of them.

"Okay, we'll tell you, but also take this story as a warning as what could happen if you anger me on a future case we may have together." With that said everyone settled for the story, even Naru and Lin surprisingly.

* * *

* defintion of Floozy =A girl or a woman who has a reputation for promiscuity

thank you for reading, and again sorry for the late update. Please **R&R**, and feel free to give your own thoughts of what you would think should happen or would like to happen and i will take them into consideration.


	6. Chapter 5

I'm really sorry for the late update. School has been hectic and have had trouble finding time to write. It's like assignments galore i have an assignment in all six of my subjects but six assignments in one.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ghost Hunt, or any of the characters. Please **R&R**

**-Howl- **

_~re-cap~_

"_Okay, we'll tell you, but also take this story as a warning as what could happen if you anger me on a future case we may have together." With that said everyone settled for the story, even Naru and Lin surprisingly._

_~end re-cap~ on with the story_

**Ookami's P.O.V**

"So this case i got was for this haunted hotel and i thought Masako might be bored and called her to see if she wanted to come and obviously she did. So we headed out there and there were still some occupants in some of the rooms and one of them just happened to be this group of guys. So we went in and talked to the clients and figured out a game plan and Yuri went to the library to research and Kuro went with her. Masako and I decided to walk through the hotel with Shiro, we just happened to be nearly finished when Yuri came back and we happened to be on the first floor just looking around when the guys came down. I was in a good mood until they came. We just started walking past them when they had to start about how because we were girls we wouldn't be able to do anything. Then they started to get sexual and well that's when the ghost decided to show up and cause i was angry i killed the ghost and sacred the living daylights out of them and they ran the other way."

When i finished telling the story Masako and Yuri were laughing again along with Takigawa, Ayako, Yasu and Madoka. Martin and Luella had a smile on their face, Lin had a slight smile, Miya had a frown and Naru's face was as stoic as ever.

**Naru's P.O.V**

I watched as she finished her story and had everything either laughing or smiling. I was just about to ask if she could sense any more malicious spirits when father spoke up.

"Ookami would you like to work for SPR?"

When he asked that the room went silent and all eyes turned to Ookami. I looked at everyone's faces and saw most were curious of her answer and a certain few, Masako, Yuri and shockingly Lin were looking at her worried. I looked at Ookami and saw her face had gone blank; i was just about to say something when i was interrupted again.

"You can have some time to think about the offer dear" Mother said gently noticing the change in Ookami.

Ookami silently got up and walked out of the room with Shiro following her. Masako, Yuri and Lin stared after them while Kuro stared at me.

"Why didn't you go with her Kuro?" Mother asked

"I didn't go because whenever we're on a case shiro will stay with Ookami and I'll Stay with Yuri and Masako" He said

"Why does Shiro always go with her?" Father asked.

"Shiro always goes because she is the more offensive one while i'm the more defensive one."

"How come she just didn't accept the offer straight away? What idiot would have to think about it, i mean SPR is like the best place to work ever." Miya said

"She is **not** an idiot" Kuro said darkly.

"Of course she is. Why else would she have to think about it?" Miya exclaimed. After she said that Kuro was growling and Masako, Yuri and even Lin were glaring at her. Masako, Yuri and Kuro left the room to pack up their stuff, while Lin started packing up the monitors.

**-Howl- **

We were all headed outside to pack the equipment into the van. Yuri and Yasu were talking together, and Masako started talking to John and i watched Kuro walk over to where Ookami sat. I continued packing the van until i heard Miya's annoying voice, i wasn't the only one who stopped everyone was looking over at Miya and Ookami. Kuro and Shiro were standing in front of Ookami while she continued to look down.

"Ha! You're such an idiot having to think about the offer Professor Davis gave you, i mean like come one. I bet you would be like Oliver's last assistant he had i think her name was Mai, she was like a total idiot and wasn't helpful at all i mean she was in the way all the time." Everyone froze, all SPR members looked shocked and sad at the mention of Mai and what Miya was saying. Lin looked furious, while Masako and Yuri looked livid. I couldn't believe that Miya knew about Mai but what shocked me even more was what happened next.

Kuro and Shiro were snarling now and where growing bigger and bigger. When they stopped growing they were the size of a two story building and both had blood red eyes, i saw everyone was frightened, Miya more so than others seeing as she was right in front of them. Then Ookami stood up and looked out to everyone her tattoos were at her eyes and her eyes were also blood red. She also had a pair of wolf ears, one black and the other white, and she had a black and white wolf tail. Her nails had sharpened into claws and then she pounced onto Miya with her claws extended, a scream echoed around, it wasn't a scream of fright but one of pain as Ookami had landed on Miya and had dug her claws in and was snarling in her face. You could see that her canines had extended into fangs as well and all her teeth were sharp.

Ookami pulled her claws out and started punching Miya over and over. I saw everyone was frozen at the sight of Ookami wailing on Miya with two giant wolves standing over her. I glanced over at Yuri and Masako in time to see them share a frantic look which changed to determination as they seemed to come to a decision. Everyone watched them walk forward and bit then they both stopped, they both drew in a breath. The next thing they shouted came as a surprise to everyone.

"STOP MAI! GET CONTROL OF YOURSELF!

* * *

again sorry for the late update. i may take a while to update because i get quite busy and thank you for reading and please review


	7. Chapter 6

I'm really sorry for the late update. I have been swamped with assessment and now have to try and finish all before the last two weeks of school, because i have to go to Brisbane with my mum for her appt with the specialist, and i'm her career. Sorry if this chapter is very good, i must admit i wrote this chapter with the spare time i had after exams when i had QCS practice.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ghost Hunt, or any of the characters. Please **R&R**

**-Howl- **

_~re-cap~_

"_STOP MAI! GET CONTROL OF YOURSELF!_

_~end re-cap~ on with the story_

**Naru's P.O.V**

I watched as her head snapped up and she jumped away from Miya. She was looking over everyone, seemingly looking for any threat among us. Her eyes stopped on me and we stared at each other, i saw recognition flash through her eyes and register one her face. I saw her look down and she backed away more, Kuro and Shiro started to shrink but didn't go back to the size they were before, they were about as big as a Great Pyrenees. Ookami's –Mai's- eyes went back to their green and purple hue, her tail and ears disappeared along with her fangs and claws. Everyone seemed frozen until Miya gained consciousness again and screamed in pain. Everyone seemed to snap out of it then, i vaguely heard someone calling for an ambulance but i kept my eyes one Mai. Her wolves were guarding her as well as comforting her. I was about to take a step towards her when suddenly Yuri was in my way.

"Move" i said coldly, glaring at her, which she just glared right back.

"No, i won't move. You may have known her 4 years ago but she's changed. She didn't want youse knowing who she was and now you do, and after what happened it would be best to let her calm down before you end up in the same state as Miya." Yuri said firmly, i was about to walk around her when Masako joined her, standing her ground firmly as well.

I was starting to get annoyed when i saw Mai stand, a hand on each wolf. She started walking our way with her head down.

"Yuri, let's go" she said softly as she walked past "Masako you can come over later" with that said Mai and Yuri left.

**-Howl- **

We were back at the office, while my Mother and Father were at the hospital with Miya seeing as no one else cared to go. Everyone was sitting around quietly when Madoka spoke up.

"Masako, how come you never told us that Ookami was Mai?"

"I didn't say anything because Mai asked me not to say anything to anyone"

"Why wouldn't she want us to know?" Ayako asked this time.

"She didn't want youse to know because after Naru left on one other than myself and someone else went to see her and she didn't want Naru to know who she was" when she said the last part she looked pointedly at me.

"What do you mean she didn't want Naru to know?" Takigawa asked

"Well, they didn't exactly part on very good terms. Now did you Naru" Masako said looking scathingly at me.

"What did you do Noll?" Lin asked in a firm voice, i didn't answer; one because i knew Lin saw Mai like a little sister and two because i just kept staring at Masako.

"Masako?" Lin asked when i didn't reply.

"Well, the day youse left Mai confessed her love to Naru, while this idiot here had the gall to say she didn't love him but his dead twin" Masako said in a cold voice that could rival my own, and hissed in some parts.

There were multiple gasps around the room as all eyes turned to me, i was glad Mother and Father weren't here. I was waiting for Madoka to do something when i was slapped across the back of my head by Lin.

"You idiot, how could you sat that to Mai?" he growled.

**Lin's P.O.V**

I can't believe Noll was such an idiot, i mean i knew Gene called him and Idiot scientist but still. It was so obvious that she loved him and he goes and tells her she's in love with his deceased twin. There was yelling throughout the room that no one heard the door open save Masako and I. Masako quietly got up and went to the door and to my surprise came back with Yuri and Mai along with her wolves. I nodded in greeting to Yuri and went over to pull Mai into a hug which at that moment everyone else in the room noticed their entrance.

Of course it had to be when i hugged Mai; while i was still hugging her Madoka came over and joined. From the corner of my eye i saw Yuri glare at Noll as she joined Yasu on the couch. The room was silent as Mai detangled herself from the hug; everyone was watching her wondering what was going to happen now. Mai went over and talked to Masako about something which she nodded her head to. As Mai and Yuri were leaving without a word to anyone else i felt her slip something into my hand and share a look with Madoka.

After Mai left chaos ensued as everyone was angry with Naru, trying to get Masako to spill more about Mai and then just chatter in general. It wasn't long before Noll got annoyed and told everyone to leave. I saw Masako and Madoka talking about something before Masako left, and Madoka joined me in my office. I sat in my chair as Madoka sat across from me. I looked at the piece of paper that Mai had given me. It had an address one it, telling me to go there and to bring Madoka with me.

**-Howl- **

We had left the closing of the office to Noll when we left and started heading to Mai's. Madoka was reading out the directions to get to Mai's. After about a 20 minute drive we arrived at this huge mansion, i looked at Madoka to see she was just as shocked as me. After a couple minutes to take in the house –mansion- we got out of the car and headed up the path to the front door. After i knocked we waited a few seconds before someone opened the door.

"Hey, Lin, Madoka you finally made it. We thought you got lost" said Yasu with a huge grin on his face.

* * *

i'm sorry if this chaptor is rushed, it was wirtten after exam on QCS practice. i was thinking of having another surprise that Mai has other than Yasu knowing who she was the whole time, if you have any ideas please pm me, thank you for reading.


	8. note

i'm sorry for not uploading any new chapters but i decided that before i upload any more i'll go over what i have and make fix up grammar and spelling and maybe adding more to the chapters. so sorry if you were hoping it was a new chapter i'll work on my naruto fanfiction before my ghost hunt one.


End file.
